WO 01/40403 shows a conversion LED that employs a red-emitting luminescent material belonging to the class of nitridosilicates. The material concerned is the luminescent material MxSiyNz:Eu, with M being represented by Ca, Sr, Ba, and/or Zn. What therein applies is that z=⅔x+4/3y. The foremost representatives are M2Si5N8:Eu and MSi7N3:Eu.